dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
John Marston vs The Engineer
John Marston vs The Engineer is a DBX by The Irish VS Writer Description SEASON 1 EPISODE 1! TEAM FORTRESS 2 VS RED DEAD REDEMPTION! Which Cowboy from Video Games get into a gunfight at OK Corral? Will Engie build his way to victory or will John make him as Dead as his Eye? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight (Location: 2-Fort - TF2) John Marston rode into 2-Fort on Horseback, His motive, He had heard tales about the number of Bounties in this area and decided to give it a try. With his whole trying to redeem himself, John needs to make money somehow and it couldn't be rob a train! John jumped off his horse and retrieved his rifle, and shotgun before he walked down the hill and into the battlefield. John Marston: Which evil bastard will I go for first? The Cowboy pondered as he looked around the area, The First he saw was the Heavy with a Medic behind him, "Oh God No!" John finished in his head as he kept looking around. Next, he saw was Demoman and Scout who seemed to be going faster than anything John had ever seen. John Marston: How would I catch up to them? Oh Him! John concluded as he looked to his right and saw an Engineer sitting on an outstretched chair, sipping on a bottle of beer enjoying the view. Engineer continued sipping on his beer until he heard the sound of a gun clip being replaced. Engineer: Who in tarnation is that! The Engineer stood up and walked around with his Shotgun in hand as he looked around for his opponent until he saw The Red Dead Cowboy, Lurking towards him. Engineer peered at the man in confusion before he aimed his shotgun towards John Marston's way as he shouted Engineer: I See You! Who are you and what do you want! John stepped out of his hiding spot as he stood up straight and put up his hands, The cowboy walked towards Engineer and answered. John Marston: My name is John Marston and I'm here to get your bounty! Now you can come with me and live another day in a prison cell or I can kill you right where you stand. Engineer: Is that right Mr Marston? Well, you got quite a bounty on your head as well, so I have the same offer for you! What do you say? John laughed as he put down his hands and reached for his gun, Like a bolt of lightning, John aimed his pistol towards Engineer's face. His finger was beginning to itch as he got into a stance, You would think Engineer would piss himself but no he stood there unfazed. John Marston: I think you know my answer! Engineer: I do! And I think you made the right choice their partner! The two men stared at each other before they suddenly jumped away from each other into a hiding spot, John spat onto the floor as he suddenly jumped up from his hiding spot and aimed his pistol towards The Engineer and began firing. HERE WE GO! The engineer kept under cover until he heard the sound of the gun clicking. The engineer then jumped up and began charging towards John, Firing a flurry of bullets towards Marston's way. The engineer hopped over John's hiding spot and swung his Wrench towards The Cowboy's way. With the reaction speed of a robot, John Marston blocked the Wrench from smacking him in the face with a machete. Marston pushed The engineer off him and took a swing towards The Texas Mercenaries throat, The engineer smacked the Machete away from his neck and took a swing onto John's side. Finally, this struck John in the hip making him shout in pain as he fell to his knee. The engineer smacked John in the face making him fall to his side as he grunted in pain. John though wasn't done as he rolled away from the next attack and kicked The Texas Merc in the face making him stumbled backwards in pain. John stood back up as he grabbed a Fire Bottle from his pouch and flung them towards The engineer's feet. The engineer noticed this as he jumped away from the flames and grabbed a hold of his Lugermorph and began firing towards John's way. Marston saw this and jumped away from the bullets just barely as he reloaded his pistol and began firing over and over again. The Engineer jumped away as he then equipped his Prinny Machete and jumped towards John, John grabbed his knife only to be tackled to the floor by Engineer. Engineer: This is the end of your life Partner! John Marston: You mean...the end of '''Your '''Life Partner! John growled as he pushed the blade away from his body and kicked The Engineer down the corridor, The Engineer shouted in pain as he smashed head-first into a wall. Engineer stood back up and grabbed his Widowmaker and charged towards John Marston. The Engineer shouted a battle cry as he fired into John's chest making him groan in pain. John Marson: Aw Shit! The Cowboy kept standing despite his bullet wound and began firing towards The engineer. The Merc growled in pain as he was shot on the hand as he ran. The engineer looked down at his bloodied hand for a couple of seconds before he then boosted his speed. John Marston: I'm not gonna let you get away that easy! John shouted as he began firing towards The engineer once again only to meet thin air as he ran past the corner and away from sight. John growled in anger as he put down his pistol, After finally arriving at the corner where he last saw The Engineer, he looked over it only to see Heavy charging towards him, His Minigun spinning, showing it's readiness to fire. Heavy: Come get me you, Baby! The Heavy shouted as he fired a barrage of Bullets towards John's way, Marston sees this coming as he ducked for some cover. Marston looked over the corner only to see a bullet flying towards his head, So he took cover and equipped his Dynamite. John Marston: Say, goodnight Partner! John shouted as he flung the explosive at Heavy's way, The Russian suddenly felt the piece of Dynamite fall on his feet. He looked down and saw that the string on the top of the Dynamite was basically less than an inch in length. Heavy looked back up in sadness as he suddenly saw John jumping out of the window and clinging on the edge for cover. Heavy: Uh...Oh... The Large Russian Man mumbled before the explosive, well, exploded. The blast instantly sent the man crashing onto the roof as blood poured from the stumps where his legs once were and when he landed he cried out in agony. John hopped back into the room and grabbed his Shotgun and walked towards the legless Heavy and aimed the Shotgun at Heavy's face. John Marston: Sayonara Partner! John said as he fired a round into Heavy's face blowing his head clean off, Killing him instantly. John then ran towards where he saw Engineer running and saw something that shook him to his core...a 15 Machine Army full of Sentry Guns. Marston hid back in his corner as he breathed it out loud, John then looked at the corpse of Heavy before saying. John Marston: Well...I'll see ya soon! Marston said to himself as he suddenly walked out of his corner and walked right in front of the Sentry's, He stood there for a couple of seconds before he suddenly used his Dead Eye allowing him to slow down time. John raised his gun as suddenly big red X's began appearing on the Machines, Signifying that he had a clear shot on these machines and within a second he fired. While yes it hit and damaged The first three Sentry's but the rest began firing onto John. With each bullet that passed through his body, John's body pushed backwards while his body was basically covered in red bullet wounds. John stumbled for a couple of seconds as the bullets continued smashing into his body. Finally, John fell on his knees as blood began to pour from the wounds on his chest, He really wasn't doing so great as he couldn't say a word, he could only try to breathe as blood began to fill his lungs. The engineer walked towards John and since he felt bad he grabbed his Pistol and aimed it towards The Wanted Man's forehead. Engineer: You did good but you're gonna make me so much money! BANG! After Dell fired the round into John's head, The Cowboy fell to the floor limply as blood began pouring out of his wound, Engineer looked down at the corpse of the once Cowboy and put him over his shoulder before he then walked away. DBX! Result The Winner is: The Engineer!Category:The Irish VS Writer Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights